


Callipygian

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Femslash, Red Swan Queen Week, Tight Pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina really <i>really</i> like to watch Ruby exercising. Especially watching her from behind.</p><p>Written for the Red Swan Queen week prompt challenge prompt: "Callipygian"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Callipygian

Emma Swan grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and set it on the counter, impatiently watching the bag of popcorn turning in the microwave.

After a minute or two the soft pop-pop-pop slowed and Emma retrieved the bag from the microwave. Careful not to burn herself on the steam Emma tugged open the bag and tipped the fluffy popcorn into the waiting bowl. She snagged a couple of pieces and chewed as she took the bowl through to the living room where Regina was waiting on the couch.

"About time," Regina remarked. Emma sat next to her, in nice and close, putting the bowl between them. On the floor in front of the couch was a green exercise mat.

"We're ready!" Emma called.

Ruby sauntered in. She was barefoot, her toenails painted purple, and wearing skin-tight black yoga pants and a red sports bra. Her red-streaked dark hair was tied back in a tight ponytail. She stopped on the exercise mat and put her hands on her hips. "You are such perverts."

Emma and Regina looked at each other and shrugged.

"Agreed," Emma said.

"At least we have good taste," Regina added and helped herself to a handful of popcorn.

"You know I'm going to start thinking you two only want me for my body."

"Not _just_ your body," Regina said, her eyes looking up and down Ruby's form appreciatively.

"You make the best pancakes too," Emma flashed her best cheesy smile.

"You're lucky I love you both so much."

"We know," Regina and Emma said simultaneously.

Ruby rolled her eyes and turned away from them.

Emma and Regina couldn't look anywhere but Ruby's bottom. The black fabric of the yoga pants was tight on Ruby's beautiful buttocks, it was very much apparent that she didn't have any underwear on. Round and firm and symmetrical. The classical artists of Ancient Greece could not have sculpted a finer ass.

Emma's fingers rustled slowly in the popcorn.

Regina sucked on her bottom lip.

And then Ruby started to move.

Ruby's ass in motion was another matter entirely.

Emma brought some popcorn up to her mouth, chewing slowly.

Ruby crouched down into a squat, the yoga pants stretching over her magnificent rear.

Regina made the same noise she made when she took her first bite of fresh hot apple pie.

Ruby stood and immediately dropped into another squat.

Emma and Regina watched in awe. Ruby did ten squats. To Emma and Regina it was better than the most exquisite pornography. The bowl of popcorn was forgotten between them, their eyes dark. Regina's hand was on Emma's knee.

Standing up straight Ruby looked over her shoulder at them, smiling at the way they were looking her. "You know I was thinking," she rolled her shoulders and stretched her arms out. "I could do this sans clothes." Without giving them time to respond she peeled the yoga pants down, bending over, showing off her bare behind.

Regina's hand gripped Emma's knee harder while Emma pressed her thighs together.

Ruby eased the pants all the way down, her thigh and calf muscles were almost as shapely as her ass. She stepped out of the pants and stood again. Ruby pulled her sports bra up over her head. She let it dangle from a fingertip before letting it join her pants on the floor.

Emma whimpered something unintelligible.

Regina made another sound of lust at the back of her throat.

Ruby resumed her squats.

As wonderful as it was to watch Emma and Regina knew it wouldn't be long before they needed to touch their callipygian lover.


End file.
